


you're making me a boy with love

by solarsenshi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsenshi/pseuds/solarsenshi
Summary: lio doesn't remember the last time he celebrated christmas and at this point, he's kind of afraid to tell galo. good thing galo does everything with balls to the wall bluster.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	you're making me a boy with love

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!!! this is my late christmas gift to berrykyuu on twitter as a part of the liogalo secret santa! i hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from boy with luv by bts

Lio hasn’t celebrated Christmas since before he presented as burnish and with the chaos that his life was thrown into once the flames started to burn, he is hard pressed to remember just what the joy of Christmas  _ feels _ like. All Lio knows of Christmas now is the cold of the snow and the bright lights twinkling around him that remind him just enough of the promare that he finds some deep measure of joy in them. 

Natureally, he doesn’t tell Galo any of this because if he  _ did, _ Galo would fuss and fight with him about making  _ this _ Christmas the best Christmas of  _ all Christmases _ ever and Lio isn’t actually sure that he’s ready for that. He loves Galo and all of his enthusiasm, of that he is positive, but some of that enthusiasm for showing Lio all of the things that he’s missed out on in being the leader of a notorious gang is at least somewhat derived from pity. 

Lio does  _ not _ like being pitied, even if it is by the man he loves with every fiber of his being from his head to his toes, and so he keeps his mouth shut. 

That is, he keeps his mouth shut until Galo kicks open the door to their apartment with a deep bellow of “Lio, come help me get the Christmas tree inside!” 

“The  _ what _ ?” Lio shouts back, picking himself up from the couch and tugging a random pair of shorts on so he’s not in their hallway in just his oversized shirt and Hello Kitty patterned boxers. They fit, so they’re his which is rare because Galo throws all of his clothes  _ everywhere _ . “If you got the tree  _ up _ the five flights of stairs, why do I have to help you get it  _ in _ the apartment?” Nevermind his words, which are absolutely empty, Lio pulls a sweatshirt on so the bristles from the tree don’t scratch his arms and walks to the open door. (The sweatshirt is Galo’s so he positively swims in it, but he’s not complaining.)

“Because we have to do it  _ together _ , Lio! It’s  _ Christmas _ !” And Galo sounds so absolutely delighted that Lio can’t help but smile and step out into the hallway to gauge how big the tree is. Lio is surprised that the tree is actually a reasonable size for their apartment with enough room for a nice tree topper and it looks like it’ll be nice and full. Overall, it’s a nice tree as far as...trees go? Right now, Lio wishes he knew more about Christmas to actually have something to compare the tree to. 

“Just tell me what you want me to do,” Lio says, his voice laced with warm fondess as he walks over to the trunk of the tree. He really doesn’t know how Galo got this thing up their five floor walk up, but he’s very impressed with him. He listens while Galo instructs him to simply pick up the tree trunk and he’ll do the rest! which is very Galo-core and very sweet of him. “Hey, Galo? Do we have like...whatever it is we need to decorate the tree?” Lio knows right after the question has left his mouth that he’s made a crucial mistake that went against his whole plan when he woke up this morning. 

Galo leans to the side of the tree and squints at Lio, his eyebrow raising behind his bangs and Lio knows right then that he is absolutely done for. “What do you  _ mean _ ‘whatever it is we need to decorate the tree’?  _ Lio Fotia _ .” 

Lio looks back at Galo unblinkingly. he is not new to these looks and the subsequent shock when the knowledge sets into Galo’s mind. It’s a pain whenever it happens, but he is used to it. “ _ Galo Thymos _ .” Lio knows that he’s not going to get away with this, but he will go down swinging if he has to – it’s what he’s good at, afterall. 

“Have you ever decorated a Christmas tree? Ever? Like,  _ ever ever _ ?” Galo’s voice is so kind and Lio feels his cheeks color and puff out. 

“Not that I can remember?” Lio admits softly, squatting down to set the tree trunk on the floor. Galo has a bag on his arm with what Lio assumes is all the accoutrements necessary for the tree to stand up and be watered and whatnot. Galo is quiet for as long as it takes for them to get the tree secure in its stand and Lio looks up at him when Galo stands up to look at the tree in all its sweet, piney glory. “It’s been awhile if I ever had celebrated Christmas and it’s not really like we had a chance to celebrate when we were constantly running from freeze force…” He lets Galo take his hands and pull him up to his feet, holding onto his hands with a small smile. “But, before you give me those big ass puppy dog eyes, I’m very excited to have a good Christmas with you.” 

The puppy dog eyes are gone in a flash and Lio can’t help but laugh when Galo’s eyes light up and he brings Lio’s hands up to his chest in delight – Lio has to resist straighten his fingers out to brush his fingers over the swell of his chest – and Lio falls in love with him even more. 

“I’m going to make this the best Christmas in the whole  _ world _ !” Galo shouts and he’s so predictable that Lio can’t help but laugh as he holds onto his hands, his head falling to rest on the back of his hands. “I swear it on my burning soul!” 

“You’re ridiculous,” Lio laughs, moving their hands down to kiss Galo’s knuckles. “You didn’t answer my question, though! Do we have the things to decorate the tree with?” 

“We do! But now we have to go out and get special ornaments!” Galo grins at him, immediately trying to drag Lio out of the apartment. Lio isn’t quite sure what he expected from Galo but he knows that he cannot let this stand. “Galo! Galo, I’m literally in pajamas. Let me get  _ dressed _ first!”

Galo blinks owlishly at him before laughing and bobbing his head eagerly. “You got it! Make sure that you dress super warm, it’s really cold out!”

By the time Lio’s dressed and gets outside, cold is an understatement but he can’t really feel it because he is so excited to be out and about with Galo. He can’t remember the last time that he had a tradition to practice with someone, but he’s so incredibly happy to be able to create this one with Galo. And then Lio remembers that there are  _ more _ holidays and  _ more _ traditions to start and feels a different sort of heat fill him from his toes up. He  _ loves _ him so much, he really truly does. 

**Author's Note:**

> come check me out on twitter!  
> [sfw](https://twitter.com/lioslouboutins)  
> [nsfw](https://twitter.com/doumatiddies)


End file.
